Crossing fields
by Josiah d.swag
Summary: Romance, Humor, Action, Suspense, mystery, and all the other things the world of Sword Art has to offer. This is a story of one players life in the death game as he travels to dismantle the Laughing Coffin Guild.
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Fields

By: Josiah D. Swag

Chapter 1

"Huh..huh. Damn I'm so exhausted."

"Roar!" a massive hammer smashed the tree next to me. I quickly jump back dodging more of the Minotaur's swings. Taking a quick glance I noticed my health was failing. Pop!

"Damn a rock really." I stumble back. "I guess this is it…" 'Wait why wasn't I dead yet?' That's when I noticed he wouldn't cross the stream I fell over. Afraid of water I see." I suggest out loud. The monster just sat and snarled at me.

So far I was clear, but I was starving and had no food. This beast had been following me for hours. Worse part was my health. It was so low that if I gave someone a high five I would die. "Man I could even see the town right behind him to." I slump down along a rock.

"Geesh." 'I haven't felt so helpless since that day.'

November 6th, 2022: Day of launch

Ten thousand players filled the plaza. Up in the sky was a huge man in a red cloak. His devilish smirk could make even Chuck Norris nervous.

"My name Kayaba Akihito and this is a game, but it is no joke. As some of you have realized death in this game results in death in the real world. 213 of you have already died why having their Nerv-Gear removed. The only way out is to clear all 100 floors. Good luck." The man fade into smoke then vanished. The screams of ten thousands rang the town.

'I'm getting out of hear.' I thought as I pulled up my menu equipping my iron sword. As I turn to leave I see a kid with a sword on his back leave behind a red haired guy with a katana. "He must know what he's doing." I leave the town heading north along a field. My mind soon began to drift. "If only someone I knew was here cause I could use help. No way I'm going to last long alone, then again I hope they weren't."

"Excuse me can you help me? I don't know where to go." Shocked by that alone I turned to see who was there. There she stood with one hand in her pocket and another waving. She also had a great sword on her back. Being only sixteen all I could think is 'wow.'

"Uh…"

"Well?" she said.

"Um..sure."

"Great." She messed with her menu and a pop up appeared. It said…"MADDY WOULD LIKE TO PARTY WITH YOU." I hit accept. "So what's your name?' she asked.

"Call me Joe." I replied.

After a few days of fighting our way to the closest town we had each leveled up to 10.

"Finally we made." I said sitting on a bench.

"Ugh..I'm tired" She said flopping next to me.

"Looks like there is Inn nearby." I mention.

"Fine by me." She replies with a yawn.

"Help! Help! Help!" A young kid was screaming. He stops in front of us. "Please it's my sister she needs help. She's hurt."

"Alright take us to her." I demanded. Hurrying as fast as we could we saw her just outside the gate. "WAIT!" I quickly grab Maddy by the arm and fling back behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"Look, above her head."

"What about.." She stopped mid-sentence.

"Her indicator is red you only get that for Player Killing." The woman quickly pulls out her sword and like it was a signal four others jump from the wall behind us. All of their indicators were red.

"Alright give us your weapons, money and all items. If you do that I won't sick my dogs on you." She suggested with a serious look on her face. Maddy and I glance at each other. I send her a wink.

"Fuck that! Maddy NOW!" I elbow one in the face while kicking another back the quick opening allowed her to get through and head down the nearest hill.

"Dumb kid." One said as he shoved his spear in my calf.

"AAAHHH!" I scream in pain. That's when two more tackle me to the ground. The last one sent his sword in my back keeping me down. Slowly the woman walked forward.

"You should have surrendered kid." Thoom! The woman falls back with a two darts in her shoulder as the men were still dazed Maddy cuts one in half with her great sword forcing the other three back. Her indicator turned yellow.

"Back off now!" Shrink! A long thin blade drove through her chest. Her health quickly dropped.

"NO!" she flopped to the ground. Behind her was the female.

"Dumb bitch." She kicked Maddy.

Slowly I stand with dazed look. I grab my sword and turn me head. "Kill him she shouts." The four charged all at once. TICK, TINK, VAGLISH. My sword swept through the spearmen's neck like butter. My indicator turned yellow.

"AAHH!" one shouted with rage. Unfortunately that rage did nothing as my sword cut his arm off and soon piercing his chest causing him to shatter and pixel away. That last came from both sides.

"You Ass Holes have made me angry!" I shout taking them both on at once. Left and right they swung but no avail. With a quick duck and spin I cut one's knees causing him to fall. I grab the other by his arms pulling him downward allowing me to knee him in the gut. As he tumbled back I trust down with rage.

That's when it hit me as I saw his face disappear I blacked out now I was acting on instinct. The woman was now running off. Quickly I grab the nearby spear and launch it into the air. Suddenly just before impact her brother jumps in the way getting stabbed by the spear. "Sis help me!" he shouts. She only takes a quick glance and continues into the town. "Sis!" She was gone by now.

I slowly just walked towards the gate. Then with a glance at the surviving player I realize Maddy is lying there. She was still alive. I rush to her. "You fool once I get up I'm going".. to I thrust my sword at him and like that he shattered away.

"Don't worry you're not dead yet." I say picking her up and running into the town. Boom! "Someone I need help!" I shout inside the shop. A large man came rushing over.

"What happened?" He paused to look at me. He surely saw my red indicator.

"She saved me."

"Well I got just what she needs."

Later That Night.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"It's Joe."

"Pleasure Joe, I'm Agil. Well she'll be fine. Just needs some rest. Will you stay?"

"No I have business to take care of." I equip a cloak and through up a hood. "Thank you." I walk out the shop in the rain.

Present day. Two months later.

I stand up and pull out my sword. The Minotaur stands as well. "Just need that one second of a miracle. We both charge full force.

"AAHH!"

"ROAR!"

Boom! The minotaur shattered away. A pop up window appeared. "NEW ITEM. CRIMSON CLOAK." I quickly equip it. Then I go to grab my sword and head off but as fate would have as I pick it up it cracks. "Uh oh." Crash! The sword shatters away. "AH COME ON!" I spazz out in anger. That's when two more Minotaurs pop their heads from the tree line. I run off like I was anime character and a cloud of dirt followed.

In Town. Floor 15.

"There this new hand in a half should do you great." Agil says. "That sword's name is Strider, it's a Ranger's warrior sword."

"Thanks Agil."

"No problem. Say might I ask what level you are?"

"Oh! Well I'm level 23 by now."

"Level 23 not bad, well 30 myself do to my smithing. Oh and she came by today."

"Really?"

"Yeah she's worried about you. In fact we both are. You show up with your health low in the middle of the night every couple of days with a red indicator. A rumor has been spread that there is some sort of Redicator Warrior. What's going on?"

"Laughing Coffin."

"What's that?" he asks.

"They're a player killing guild."

"Player-killing guild?"

"Yeah there numbers reach up to an estimate of around 200. Thing is they're very discrete and work in groups of three."

"What does the have to do with you?"

"I've been hired by the Knights of Blood Oath and Divine Dragon to hunt them down and dismantle their organization."

"No wonder you can afford my top items."

"Well I'm heading off to the 16th floor I'll be back."

Floor 16.

Smack! I quickly grab my face. That's when I notice Maddy standing there wearing the clothing of the KBO. "Oh hey Maddy." I say with a smile. Wop! I grab my groin and drop to the ground. It may be a game but it hurt so much.

"How dare you. You leave me with some random guy and an even randomer Inn!" she screams in anger. "Then you leave the party without notice and say nothing for months, and you have to say is hi!" I finally manage stand back up after rolling around. "What happened?"

That question brought back that crazy night. After leaving the Inn I tracked down the room and I saw her kill another player for his items. (_Flash Back_)

"Found you." I say. She quickly swings around to face me. "Go ahead take the potion. It'll make this more of a challenge." She takes the potion and draws her sword. Quickly she attacks and like that I had her on the ground with my sword at her throat. "Pick it up." I say, and so she did. Then again I had down in seconds. "What is your name?"

"It's Reeda."

"Well Reeda, pick it up." Chink! The sword flew away. "Sorry Reeda three strikes and you're out." As I swing the flash back ended. (_End Flash Back_)

"I just had to go do something." I could tell by her face that wasn't good enough answer but she wasn't going to ask again because she had a pretty good idea. "I see you joined the KBO."

"Yeah, they need members and I needed a place to go so I joined." 'Really you're trying to make me guilty, low blow.'

"So what level are you?" I ask, knowing there's no way she would top me.

"Level 33 I think." I drop my jaw in awe. "Why what level you?"

"Um you know…Levels aren't that important." I say rubbing my neck. She just rolls her eyes.

"Well are you at least heading towards the dungeon, the Frontlines could use you."

"Um it wasn't really on my to do list. Se there's this thing I need to take care of." My voice was now serious.

"Well I'm really looking forward to seeing you latter or will you just show up three months from now?" 'Really enough with the guilt. Geesh I already feel terrible for it.'

"Sure I'll see you later." She turns and walks off.

If she really knew my motives and where I was going I wouldn't hear the end of it. Suddenly a message appears. It read.

_We have learned of a group of players ambushed in the dungeon by Laughing Coffins. They're heading back into town as we speak. Your job is to ambush them and take out there members by any means necessary, but keep their party leader alive. Once in your custody bring him to me on the frontline._

_General Heathcliff_

'Well I guess I now know where to go.' After a few minutes in the nearest shop I head out towards the center of the town and take a look on the plaza tower to see if I can find anything, but before I could any of that it happens.

"Hey Joe!" Enter Collin Vols. A man so friendly its border lining being gay sometimes. He walked up to me in full samurai armor and a very wide great sword with a pointless tip on his back.

"_Heeeyyy what's up Colin_? " I say slowly facing him. Trying not to be too obvious.

"Wow who'd of guessed I'd meet you in this game." He says picking me up.

"I know right."

"Man just wait until the others see you."

"Others?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yeah! Jay and Alex. Oh! And there's Morgan."

"Morgan? Oh Ryan's girl."

"Yeah we're in a guild together. Why don't you come by and catch up with everyone?" that's when I noticed a player ripped into the alley behind Collin.

"Sorry can't talk." I rush to the alley with Collin close behind. Once I reach the alley I see a man in a cloak throw him into the coffin. "Hey!" I shout. With a startled look he throws a power dart hitting me in my chest. Luckily Collin used his sword to block the next dart.

The man throws the coffin on his shoulder like it was towel and leaps up to the roof tops. "After him!" I shout. 'Man I'm going to beat that monkey's ass when I catch him.' Quickly I leap up and help with the chase.

A ways out another player pops up on the rooftops. I could tell it was a woman by the figure but she looked like a full blown ninja. She quickly took a leap in the air and kicks him to the ground. He lands with a loud crash causing other players and NPC's to gather.

"You fools…do you have…Any idea who you're messing with!" Boom! I quickly shove him into the wall then the ground.

"You Coffin heads make me sick." I say with anger in my eyes.

"So you do know. When me colleges hear about this…your dead! Hear Me Dead!" I Shove my hand over his mouth and punch him in the gut.

"You really should be quiet." Collin opens the coffin letting the player go. "Now about your friends. I know they're on their way here and I need you to do something for me."

Ten Minutes Later.

We quickly take him to the nearest Inn and throw him on the table. On the other side of the room two KBO's stood at attention as Heathcliff walked forward. He draws his sword and sets it on his throat. "Now you're going to do exactly what I say." The Coffin member shakes his head with sweat running off his brow.

Cape Pass five minutes from the town. The six Coffin members rode on horses surrounding another on a carriage with a stack of coffins in the back. Fifty yards in front was the Coffin member with his coffin on his shoulder.

They all stopped half way in. The lead got off his horse and stepped forward. "Congratulations mate your first catch. Now let's see what you got." He starched his arm and unlocked the coffin.

I burst out cutting his hand off and with a quick move I turn him around and put my sword against his neck. We both faced the group as I made him a shield. "Alight listen up I have you out numbered. Surrender and you friend won't get hurt, or at least anymore." The one in the carriage smiles and laughs.

"If he was dumb enough to get his hand cut off and taken hostage then he has no right to call himself a Laughing Coffin. And in case you haven't noticed you're the one out numbered." At that moment darts flew out from each side taking out the horse men.

"You were saying."

He hesitantly raises his hands up as my companions come from the nearby bushes. After gathering the supplies taken and sending them into the towns prison Heathcliff and two men headed off. Now it was just the three of us. I take a look at the girl.

"So are you going to introduce yourself?" I ask. She takes off her mask and extends her hand.

"Hi I'm Morgan. It's great to meet you." 'Dang she was pretty to.' With that thought coolness was out the window.

"Um…Yeah you too. Hehe." I reply with a stutter. 'Smooth.' I think to myself sarcastically.

"Hey the others are at the Tavern. Let's go meet up with them." Collin suggests.

"Well I guess since my work is done here why not." I reply.

One Hour later.

Clink! The sound of our cheering rung the Tavern. We were all drunk with Nord Meed.

"Oh you can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry,  
But you'll never find a beer so brown, Oh you'll never find a beer so brown," Alex began to sing.

"As the one we drink in our hometown,  
As the one we drink in our hometown." Jay added.

"You can drink your fancy ales,  
You can drink them by the flagon," Morgan shouted.

"But the only brew for the brave and true..." I sang with the group.

"..Comes from the Green Dragon!" Collin finishes as we slam our cups on the table. "Ah brothers, and sister. We welcome our good friend Joe to our great and mighty guild. To the Green Dragon!"

"To the Dragon." We all say followed by the chug of wisky and Meed.

"But now the song for those who have fallen." Everyone bows there head. Although I didn't know who they were talking about.

"Far over the misty mountains cold...  
Two dungeons deep and caverns old" Jay sang while the rest hummed the rhythm.

"The pines were roaring...o-o-o-on the height...The winds were moaning in the night" Everyone joined in. "The fire was red it flames spread  
the trees like torches blazed with light"

"To the fallen may their deaths not be in vein." Alex said picking up his cup. Everyone drank again.

"Who are the fallen?" I asked.

"The Green Dragon consisted of about 18 others." Morgan said nudging me in the arm.

"One day we found a room of full of gold and items in the 10th floor's dungeon. As we entered the doors closed behind us." Alex added.

"Worst part was the fact out teleport crystals were useless."

'How does that happen?'

"Then it happened dozens of massive rats with fang sharper then our weapons flooded the room. They just kept coming." Alex continued. Collin faced us with regret in his eyes.

"By the time it was over we had lost sixteen. One his name is Brendan is on the first floor's prison for insanity."

"And the other one?" Collin walked out fast.

"Izzy, his girlfriend she survived but we think her Nerv-Gear glitches she's in a coma right now resting in an Inn on the Fifth floor."

"He's made sure that no one dies since." Morgan added.

Two hours later.

The guys were asleep on the table. Like an old drunk I stand and attempt to walk out, just like fate always does to me, I trip and fall half way out a window. 'Oh shoot...I'm...sle...sleep...y.' Like that I was out.

Chirp! Chirp! 'Dumb bird shut up!' That's when I feel a shadow come over me. 'Please don't be another damn Minotaur.' Slowly I open my eyes. At first all I see is a big shadow. Then as it clears it hits me.

"Hey Maddy." I say with guilty smile.

"What a drunk." She says pulling the rest of me out the window. I fall with a hard thud!

"What time is it?"

"About ten go and get ready."

Later that day the both of us were wondering the dungeon trying to map it out.

"Well this looks like the last area on the..." Wap! I slam hard against the wall. It hurt so bad I stumble back a few steps. "Crap that really hurt...uh?!" In front of us was a huge stone door. 'It's the boss room.'

"What's your level?" She asks.

"Gulp...24." I reply.

"What?!"

"Hey Joe!" We turn to see Collin and the group walking up to us.

"Looks like you beat us hear." Morgan says. Maddy leans over to my side.

"Who the Fuck is she?" She whispers to me.

"Well...she's a...a friend." I reply.

"Well I don't like." She whispers back.

"Hi I'm Morgan." She says extending her hand.

"Maddy nice to meet you. Who are the rest of you?"

"Well I'm Collin head of the Green Dragon and this is Jay and Alex." They both wave their hands. "Now let's go take care of this boss." The four of them walk past us and open the gate. Morgan wraps her arm around my neck and we walk in.

"Oh I really don't like her." Maddy says following up behind.

"Wait hold up!" Agil comes running up from behind. "I have these for you guys." He opened up his panel and we saw a list of items.

"Man that sure is a lot of potions and look at the stats on the new armor." Collin says with joy. We each pick out certain items and divide the potions evenly.

Jay is the first to equip his new gear. Now he was in what seemed to be a legionaries' uniform he even had a bigger shield and a new sword. Next was Alex once he was set up he now looked like a blue knight in armor. His sword was also upgraded. Morgan was given a chest plate while Collin had received a new sword. It was a large and broad katana meant for duel wield. Maddy was final to get new equipment. She was given an elfish like great sword curved and sharp.

"So what do you have me?" I ask.

"Oh here we go. This is similar to your armor now, but it's designed with a shorter jacket so you get caught by the enemy less." As the jacket is equipped I notice my health bar grow.

"What happened?"

"That jacket not only raises health but your base stats as well."

"Sweet. Alright everyone let's move."

We walk into the room to see nothing but darkness. Then one by one torches began to light up along the walls. Across us at the end of the room it stood. A humanoid like dragon stepped down some stairs then came to holt. It must have been at least 15 feet tall and 3 feet wide without counting his wings two massive weapons appeared in his hands. In one a massive axe and in the other a huge hammer. Four health bars showed up near his indicator. Then finally his name it said "DRACOLIC" 'We're doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Roar!" The beast flies up in the air breathing it's fire.

Boom! "Everyone plan b!" Jay jumped in front and set his shield up taking the breath attack.

Along the sides Alex and Morgan charge from the right while Maddy and I charge the right. Collin bounces off Jay's shoulders leaping into the air. The dragon easily reads our moves and counters with ease. He whips his tail knocking back Alex and Morgan.

He swings his hammer smashing Collin away into a column. Dracolic quickly flew through our ranks hitting both Alex and Morgan way. Taking his axe and pulling down Jay's shield he bites down on his neck. Then tossing him away.

"Roar!"

"Crap how do we hit that thing." I shouted. Collin slowly got up.

"Morgan defend Jay! Maddy you and Alex keep it busy! Joe on me!" He commanded. We all quickly rush to do our parts.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"I'm going to attack those columns over there." He pointed. "When I'm ready Maddy and Alex will draw him in. Be ready for the final blow."

"Right."

Near the center of the room the two were barely keeping up with ferocity of the Dracolic. Tink! Tank! Tik! "We can't hold the is up much long!" Maddy shouted. Both of their healths were now in the lower yellow zone.

"Look out!" Alex shouts parrying the Dracolic's head away. Near the end of the room Collin had cut two columns but they quickly regenerated with sign saying immortal object.

Now faced with the realization of no chance of winning without losing most if not all the players he quickly heads back. "Everybody move back we're getting out here. We lost today move.

One by one they began falling back. Morgan picked up Jay and was the first to exit. Collin and I distracted the opponent while Maddy and Alex were able to escape. "Now Collin!" I shout kicking the Dracolic in the face. We both quickly rushed to the exit. Collin was the first out. 'Almost there.' The dragon quickly swooped in closing the door.

"No!" Collin shouts in anger. He tries to open the door to no avail. "Joe it won't budge.

'Damn almost made it to.' "Collin only one of us is going to make it out. When this door opens get ready."

"What are you saying!"

"I'm saying I'm going to cut him down as much as I can, you'll have to do the rest." I ready my sword and throw up my hood. "Now let's see how you face against the Redicator."

Slish. "Ah! Huh...huh." My health was in the red while he still had two full health bars left. He slowly lands near his throne and drops both weapons. '?!' Then a massive great sword appears in his hands. A faint smirk appears on my face. "You dumb ass! You just made it a whole lot easier on my part!" With great speed we rush each other clashing left and right. 'With his new sword his speed has greatly dropped, but his defense.' We parried each other's moves left and right. 'Man this is fun.' He swung strait down.

Tttiiinnnkkk! Clich. 'Oh shoot!' Boom! Dracolic flies through the smoke charging full speed. "Got you." I turn right taking a step back and with a loud thud he slams into the wall. I leap into the air towards him. "Hey chicken feet!" He turns his head. Splash! My sword drives through his arms cutting them off.

He tumbles back in pain. Quickly I pull up my menu. A pop up widow appeared. "ACTIVATE SWORD SKILL?" I push the yes button.

Suddenly my sword splits down the middle. "DUEL BURST ACTIVE." A voice said. Then with a faint whistle then a boom I burst at him. The door behind us finally opens with group rushing in. They all see a flash and like that it was over. As I leveled up by five the word Congratulations floated in the air while I put my sword back together. Once done I turn to walk away.

"Ugh?!" They all stood in ah at what just transpired. 'Oh crap they saw.' "Hey guys." I say with a wave.

"What the heck was that?" Collin asked.

"Well I guess there's no point in hissing it."

"You think." Jay said.

"It's my own special skill. It called Duel Burst."

'Duel Burst?' Maddy thought.

"It has been on my skill list since the start."

"Since the start?!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Yeah but i didn't meet the requirements until now."

"Why now?" Collin asked.

"It requires a level of at least 24, then your health must be in the red zone to activate it."

"That's amazing." Morgan added.

"I guess but the draw backs are terrible. It has a three week cool down."

"Three weeks?!" They said at the same time again.

"Well enough of that lets get out of here." Collin suggests.

Jay activates the portal and one by one head through. "Hey Joe." Morgan stops me.

"Yeah?"

"Once were through do you want get a drink?"

"Um..sure I guess."

"Cool." We both go through the portal. Unknowingly Maddy was right behind us with her jaw dropped and fire in her eyes. 'I'm going to kill them.' She thought walking through.

One month later.

'As time went on in the game slowly people began to get used to the idea of living in the virtual world. Lives were being made and the front lines were beginning to slow down.

Izzy woke from her coma and began catching up on what's happened so far. Accompanied by Collin she was slowly becoming a great warrior. Maddy and Alex became close to each other while Jay became a front liner as the representer of the Green Dragon. We had also gained a few newcomers as well.

Even a fast spear wielder and excellent medic to add. Then there was Kyle a big mace user heavy in armor and built like a giant. Finally was Taulia she was the fastest of us all and her scouting techniques were tremendous. Her weapon of choice was a dagger. Of all weapons a dagger I'll never understand her.

As for me I was made the recent head of the guild while Collin was on leave. I had tracked down at least ten more Coffin members and killed two of them. The name Reficator has kept them quite...for now. With my level at 36 I was now highest ranking of us. Morgan and I have also been dating for the past month. All in all we had a small time of peace.'

Nock. Nock. Nock. Clutch. I open the door. Morgan was at the door she had a terrible look in her eyes. "What is it?" I ask.

"It's Jay they got Jay." She replies.

We all met up at our main get together. The far back room of a bar. We surrounded the table with a map on it. Lying on it was a note and dagger with the Laughing Coffin on it.

"Is this the note?" I ask.

"Yeah." Collin replies.

I picked up the note on it read..

Your ally is now in our hands. Your leader has forced this upon yourself. Unless you bring us him to the forest by tomorrow we kill your friend Jay then lay waste to you all one by one until you are all dead. I look forward to meeting with you Redicator.  
-sincerely Holmes Smith leader of the Laughing Coffin

"What do we do?" Even asked.

I was fully enraged. "We give them what they want." They had a shocked look. "But when they get it lets hope they have what it takes to keep me from their throats. Ready all gear and weapons this war."

"Out of the Fire." Alex said.

"And into to the frying pan." Even finished.

'Really a Hobbit reference. Oh well I guess it will do.'


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Joe and his men gathered all their resources. While the newcomers recruited their former party members, Collin took the others to Agil's shop for new weapons and supplies. As for hero of this story he was off some where else.

Floor 16 front liner's gathering point.

'Jeez this place is kind of creepy.' I thought walking down the path. Up ahead were about two dozen players resting along the walls. From there gear and uniforms they were Divine Dragon. "Holt!" Two of them stood in front me with there spears crossing each other blocking my path.

"What's your business here?" One asked.

"I seek council with Schmitt." I reply. They both had a hesitant look on their face.

"Let him pass." A voice said. I look over their shoulder to see Schmitt walking forward. His expression was stern. Almost cold like. "Well well well look at what the nerfherder dragged in." The two guards walked away.

"Coming from a piece of Shtaco like you I'll take that as a compliment." I reply. Like a kid at a surprise party his expression changed to a big smile.

"Welcome back." He said slapping my back. "What brings you to the front lines?"

"Well.."

"So it like that then." 'Wait could he know what happened.' "You want me to set you up!"

'Aaaaannnnnn! Wrong.'

"No not that. I need your men's help."

"For what exactly?"

"Well we found the head of Laughing Coffin.

"You found him!"

"Yeah, but that's not all. There's only three hours left to meet up with them before they kill an ally of mine. We scouted there base out and there was about 50 of them so I was wondering if you could help even the odds."

"No problem."

"Really?"

"My unit is one of the best. We would be happy to help. Especially if we get to get revenge on the Coffins."

"Thanks." I pull up my menu. "Sending you the coordinates now."

"All right we'll be there."

"Thanks cuz." I say walking off.

Back at the Inn.

"Is every thing set?" I ask walking up to Even and Taulia.

"Yeah it's just a matter of actually going. So you sure you want do this?"

"Trust me it will work." I replied hiding the doubt and fear behind my smile. In side my room Morgan was putting on her armor. 'How am I going to do this?' I asked my self walking in. "Um Morgan."

"Oh! Hey." She said with a big smile. "What did you need?"

"I have to ask you do something for me." She could tell by my voice something was wrong...

The final hour had pasted as Joe walked to the meeting point. Stepping closer the mist began to clear revealing a lit torch. That's when a loud noise quickly hit his ear.

Shocked by what he realized he stopped. The mist cleared to show they were by a water fall. At the edge there was Jay hanging by a branch tied up.

"Jay!" I shouted.

"Not so fast!" A man in a cloak walked out of the shadow to reveille him wielding a katana but on the sharp side it was serrated.

"I came here let him go!"

"I think not."

"What?!" That's when more of them popped out of the bushes and from behind trees. 'Damn. One...two...five...eight. 12 in all. They've never grouped this much before they must really hate me.'

'The sun is beginning to set the time is now.' With little hesitation I swing out a small axe and fling it at Jay. The rope was cut and Jay falls down the water fall.

"Are you mad?!" Voom an eagle about jay's size flys up in the air and soars away. "Why you son of a..." Wop I slug him in the face causing him to fall back. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!" They all charge at once.

Like Bruce Li I run up a tree and with a slight push I fling back about ten feet behind them and draw me sword. "If you're smart you'll lay down your weapons now and surrender no harm will come to you."

'Please don't fight.' "Get him!" one shouted.

'Here we go again.' The intense speed I dash at them. Like spazzing monkeys we fly all over the place. 'Now being close to level 30 I thought I would have an advantage on them but this is insane. Every where they stepped I've been noticing, that it was like they were heavier and stronger then i was.'

One suddenly pops from a blind spot on my right side crashing me into a tree. 'Shit they're faster too?!' He came flying back with his hammer taming it into my side causing me fly off.

"?!" Another tackles me in mid air knocking the wind out of my lungs.

'Is this my time?' The Player readied his sword thrusting it downward.

"Time to die!" He laughed.

'No!' The blade rammed into the ground.

"Hehehe...what the?" Blood began to run from my neck as I held my head slightly tilted to the left. His sword was about a fourth of an inch in. "How the hell did you dodge that! Gulp." I lunge up grabbing him by the throat.

Back at the fall there leader was getting a horse ready. He slightly glances down then like a paranoid freak he flings out his sword slashing behind him self only to reveal nothin there. "Never turn your back!" Heathcliff shouted slamming his shield into him. He scrambled to get up but stop when Heath's sword pointed at his face. Turning to see more Blood Oath players come out he surrendered. He just smiles.

Elsewhere

I slowly walked back with my arm around the Coffin's neck and knife on his back. "Let him go kid there's no way you're making this out alive." He said.

'Damn he's right.' "Well then if that's true." I fling my knife into ones up chest causing him to collapse and shatter away. "I'm taking you all with me." After a quick push forward I kick him in the back if the neck and pull out another knife and some throwing darts. "Well come on now." A massive 7 foot player stepped up.

And like that Maddy pops out with Alex. They both cut the back if his legs making fall back in pain. Suddenly Even flys into the air twirling his spear. As he landed he thrusts it into the players chest. "Now!" he shouted. Taulia and the others popped out in pairs systematically taking them out.

"The Laughing coffin doesn't stand a chance against the Green dragon. Surrender now and you shall be spared." Collin says jumping over them and landing in front with his sword aimed at them.

One by one they dropped their weapons and kneeled. Taulia grabbed their weapons and threw them off the edge of a cliff. We began walking back over to where Heathcliff and his men were. We looked and saw the Blood Knights walking the leader toward us to a carriage the our right.

"Wait I have something to say to him." I heard walking past him. He walked up to me and whispered into my ear. He smiled with joy as my hear stopped. All thought began to shut down and in an instant I whip out my sword slicing clean through his neck and pull out a warp crystal.

"Joe wait!" Collin shouted. But be for he could do a thing I was gone.

Slam! The door flys open. "Morgan!" I shout. "Morgan!" I run up the stairs to see Morgan on the floor. That when I realize a poison indicator on her life bar. I kneeled down and held her in my arms.

"J..Joe?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm here." I said softly and faint.

"Well I'm sorry to say I won't be here long. But I saved you something in the chest over there I think you'll like it." I held a my stern guilt full expression. "Look in the end it wasn't your fault. It was his so don't feel guilty. But right now I have to go don't be sad we'll see each other again." She gave me a kiss and like that her avatar shattered away as her health hit zero. My mind begins to black out as I close my eyes.

'I hate this world...'


End file.
